


Tale of the Serpent

by The_Nasty_Alchemist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki is a good father, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other, Parent Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nasty_Alchemist/pseuds/The_Nasty_Alchemist
Summary: Is this a strange dream? But if I’m dreaming, am I Jormungandr the serpent who dreamed of being a human. Or am I the human who dreamed of being a snake?I'm bad with summaries. Basically, it's about a college kid who ended up in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER 1 **

I have no idea how long I spent in the darkness. But I do know that I died. In a car crash. My friends and I were driving to Vegas to celebrate our last summer break before graduating from college. I was nodding off to sleep while trying to watch the new Thor movie on my phone in the back seat when the car ran off the road. We always prided ourselves as responsible people, but apparently, we were wrong. Thinking back on it, we really shouldn't have stayed on the road when it was so late at night.

As the darkness faded I became aware of a faint light and a warm current flowing around me. Images started to float around in my head. Images of a woman with blue skin and a pale man with striking features. His eyes were the most vivid green, his hair was darker than the night sky, and he carried himself like the king of the worlds. Mother, Father. No... wait, they are not my parents. What's happening? My head felt like it was about to split open into tinny little pieces.

I'm a... a serpent? No, I'm a human. Memories of 'my' past presented itself in quick flashes. I 'remembered' everything, 'felt' everything, but that couldn't be real. Could it? I 'remembered' playing with Fenrir. I 'remembered' giving Hel rides on my back. I 'remembered' Mother nursing me. And I 'remembered' Father.

Father who could make the night sky burst with star lights. Father who would coil me around his neck and pat Fenrir as he taught us how to read the magic books. Father who would laugh when I tied myself into a knot. Father who fought to keep us with him after mother died.

Is this a strange dream? But if I’m dreaming, am I Jormungandr the serpent who dreamed of being a human or am I the human who dreamed of being a snake?

 

_ A century later: _

"I'm so bored! I want music! And Netflix! And buffalo wings!" I screamed, causing a ripple in the water. Hopefully, there will not be a tsunami because of this.

Roughly one hundred years ago I became clearly aware of myself and my surroundings. One hundred years without human contact has driven me crazy. Well, not completely. I have spent much of that time sleeping and whenever I wake up my body gets bigger. The ocean used to look so vast when I was a human or a young hatchling. I'm still not sure which one is the real me. Maybe both? On one hand, I knew without a doubt that I was a human who died in a car crash but I couldn’t remember what my name was or much of what I did in my human life. On the other hand, I clearly remembered growing up as Jormungandr, the serpent, the half Jotunn, the son of Loki. 

But anyways, the ocean used to be so vast, but now it feels like a giant bathtub. Like the one Father used to place me in when I was still on Asgard. I can literally swim from this side of the Atlantic to the next in about ten minutes. And I'm still growing. How am I still growing? I hardly eat anything!

Ever since I arrived I have been starving. Don't get me wrong, seafood is good, but eating a whole fish raw is just not my style. And as a sea serpent, I have no hands! So if I want to eat, then I have to swallow everything. Fish heads, fish fins, fish bones. Just the thought makes me sick. But there really isn't much I can do about it. If I don't eat, then I die. Again. In the century or so I have spent in the sea, I’ve only eaten ten whale sharks and four giant jellyfish. Honestly, I really don't eat that much. Not for my size anyway.

And speaking of my size. These days I can hardly move without causing some kind of catastrophic disaster to everything else on earth. If I leap out of the water and do a black flip for fun then I might cause a tsunami. If I swim too fast I might cause a tsunami. If I accidentally bump into a cliff I might cause an earthquake. And then a tsunami.

There's really nothing I can do other than sleep on the bottom of the ocean. The world should really thank me for being a heavy sleeper who doesn't twist and turn. They should be making sacrifices to the all mighty Jormungandr. Some iron grilled steak would be nice, or barbecue chicken, or pudding, or pizza.

I wish I had paid more attention to Father’s teachings before I was cast out of Asgard. He always said shape shifting was a good skill to have. If only I could shapeshift into a human, and go on land, then I can eat real food. Throughout the years I have experimented with magic by myself, but progress is almost non-existent. Magic was never my strong suit, I could make things hover a little, and that's with the help of salt water. I could make a small spark when I'm above water, but it isn't even enough to light a match.

What really puzzles me is why am I unable to change into my jotunn form. I clearly remember having a Jotunn form. So why am I completely unable to use it? Was it because of something the Allfather did? Maybe he locked me in my snake form. If he did... I'll bite his head off next time I see him. That or blind his other eye.

Sometimes I think of my other family members, like 'Uncle' Thor who didn't like any of us, and by that, I meant Fenrir, Hel, and I. He loved Father very much. The Allfather is a creep. He rides Sleipnir, his own grandson! Who does that?! And what's worse is that Sleipnir doesn't mind at all. He actually likes that old creep. There was something wrong with that horse, and it's not the extra legs. Now, Frigg was always nice. She reminds me of my own Mother. The Jotunn one, I didn't know my human mother. In fact, after a century of sleep and boredom, I didn’t remember much of my human life at all. I can clearly remember the trivial things such as teddy bears and toilets, but I can't make out what I did in that life anymore. I don’t even remember my human name.

I almost fell asleep again when I smelt something special. Something I have been craving for a century. Beef! I can smell it through the water. There's beef not too far from the surface. Cooked, seasoned beef! 

In my hurry for food, I completely disregarded the large metal hook and thick wire attached to the meat. My head was suddenly yanked a foot above the water surface as I chomped down on the bait. I came face to face with Uncle Thor, who was in a boat with another man. The two of them stared at me with dumb faces and slack jaws. Thor looked just the way I remembered. Blonde hair, thick muscles, silver and red armor. Same old, same old.

Maybe I should ask him why Father isn't with him. It hurt a bit when I think about Father. He never came to visit me. But before all of that.

“Good day, Uncle Thor. Do you have any more of that delicious beef?" I said as I licked at the giant fish hook with my forked tongue to get the last of the flavor.

"What is this abomination?" Thor exclaimed and reached for his hammer.

"Yeah, I missed you too." I rolled my eyes as he took a swing at my exposed head. And it hurt!

Damn it! My face! Thor hit me in the face! Ouch! I'm going to get him back for this! The last thing I remember before I passed out was cursing Thor to the edge of the nine realms and back. And that I hoped I didn't have a concussion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch." I came to consciousness again when a group of killer whales bumped into my body. I have no idea why the sea creatures like to follow me around all the time since I'm asleep at the bottom of the ocean for the most part.

"Ok, I'm up. I'm fine." I said to them with my eyes still closed even if they can't reply. Some days I like to think they can understand me, but I know that's just wishful thinking.

A shocking realization came over me when I finally opened my eyes. I was smaller. A lot smaller. I was in my Jotunn form again. Seeing the deep blue skin and rigid lines of runes sent a wave of joy over me. I'm small again, like Father. I have hands and feet. I can walk on land again. And land means food. I suppose Uncle Thor is good for something after all!

"Alright friends! Don't miss me too much, I'll try to come visit every once in a while." I said to the whales with a goofy grin on my face. I'm outta here.

No way in hell I was going to stay in the ocean there are tons of food waiting for me on land. Cooked, seasoned food. Although the humans might freak out when they see me. I am a Frost Giant after all. But hey, I'll take my chances. 

I wondered what year it was. The last time I stuck my head above water, excluding the time with Thor, the ships looked really old. As in medieval old. I clearly remembered there was a fleet of maybe a few hundred tiny little ships with tiny little people on them sailing off to war or something like that. The ships were all made of wood and the people wore cheap looking armors with ugly swords and little twigs for arrows. I was pretty far from them and I wasn't doing anything, but they fired arrows at me anyways. Their attempt was pitiful at best. They were lucky I'm not an actual monster. Wait, that's not true; I am an actual monster.

Soon enough I reached the surface of the water and found myself in the middle of nowhere. Seawater on all sides, not a single living creature in sight.

"Oh, this is just great. Now I have to swim all the way to shore." I said out loud, "I'm talking to myself. Should I be worried?"

"No, I'm fine." I answered myself, "Just pick a direction to swim in."

An hour later found me at a busy small harbor. The port looked familiar, I wasn't sure where I had seen it before. There were sailors and fishermen yelling loudly, kids in the distance playing soccer, and a high way further inland. I quickly swam to the edge of a dock and propped my self up onto the wood. 

I was on land for the first time in god knows how many centuries. There was no stopping me... until I came to a stop with guns pointed in my face. Instinctively, I knew guns can do nothing to harm me. But the tiny part of me that was still human decided to stop anyways. 

"... I come in peace?" I said with my hands up in the air. "I've been drafting at sea for a while now." That was the understatement of the century. And I can't believe it's already the 21st century. For how long did I pass out after Thor hit me with his hammer?

"What are you?!" A man in a fisherman's suit with curly blonde hair asked with an expression of horror on his face. "Answer me now, or we will shoot!"

"Oh, me... I'm a... Frost Giant?" This is awkward. I'm completely naked and the fine looking ladies in the back are pointing at my goodies. “Please, can I have a blanket?” I asked while trying to cover myself up the best I can with my hands.

"Someone! Bring it a blanket or something!" The man with the curly blonde hair said, still distrusting of me. I suppose it's understandable.

"Thanks, man," I said to the one unlucky man that had to bring me the fishy smelly blanket. He stood at least three feet away from me and practically threw it at me. Quickly wrapping it around me, I finally felt comfortable enough straighten up my posture. I stood about a head taller than most human males at my full height, so I must have made an intimidating image. If I wasn't wrapped in a fishy blanket that is.

"Stay right there! What's your name?!" The man asked again, he and his fellow humans were still wary of me. “Are you some kind of Alien?!”

I barely suppressed rolling my eyes at the man. “Simply put, yes I am an Alien. I’m Jormungandr, son of Loki. From Asgard. There are many more of us, but I doubt you will ever see another one. So no reason to fret, mate."

"Says you!" A different man said. "Why should we trust him? Did anyone call the cops yet?!"

"Ahh... That would be unnecessary, I’ll be out of your hair in a little bit.” I said as I sidestepped the rude humans.

No one tried to stop me, but they did call the cops. And some of the teenagers were recording me with their cell phones. Should I do a pose? In the end, I decided to run as fast as I can away from the crowds.

The first edible thing I found was a hot dog stand. A hot dog stand may not be much, but to someone who has spent god knows how long in the bottom of the ocean, a hot dog stand was enough to die for. I raided the hot dog stand and almost gave the poor owner a heart attack.

"Sorry, man. It's a long story. I'm starving." I said through a mouthful of food. "Here. Keep this, your wife will love it." I handed him a large diamond. There were hundreds of thousands of precious stones lying around the sea floor. I was thoughtful enough to pick up a few on my way back to shore.

"Hey, what are you?! You have to pay for those!" The man said after he came out of his shock.

"I just paid you! That's a diamond you're holding!" I said as I cracked open another can of soda.

"What? I'm not stupid! There's no way this is a diamond!" The man continued to bitch about his money. "I don't care if you are some kind of cosplay freak? I still need my money!"

I was about to reply to the man but something else caught my eye. Helicopters. Huge, military grade, helicopters with guns on the outside.

"Put your hands on your hands and slowly lay on the ground!"

"...Oh shit!" How did the government get here so fast?!

"What is going on?!" The hot dog man was more freaked out than I was. "I didn't do anything!” He screamed. 

"Shut up, would you? They're here for me." I looked around for a way to escape, but I doubt I could run away from the government forever.

The army of armed soldiers wasted no time to drop on top of me and pinned me to the ground. I doubt they could really do me any harm if I changed into my serpent form, but that would be very unproductive of me. In the end, I went without a fuss. What else was there for me to do? I couldn't change into a raging monster and destroy half the city, that was for sure.

The men in uniforms moved me onto a small plane at gunpoint. The plane itself was rather bare. Just two rows of seats down the sides of the plane filled with soldiers and nothing else. They really didn't need to be so nervous, I wasn't about to eat them alive or anything. Every time I moved they gripped their guns tighter. I think if I said ‘boo’, some of them would have pissed themselves. Especially the one sitting directly across from me. His hands were about to fall off from all the shaking.

"Calm down, man. I'm not going to eat you. I prefer chicken, beef, and lamb." I said, trying to make the atmosphere lighter. It didn't really work. The men looked positively more alarmed. Maybe they thought I was low on the intelligence front and I surprised them by speaking?

"Can you at least tell me where you're taking me?" I tried again.

"We... we have orders from high up telling us to take you to a classified base." The soldier from my right answered.

"Classified base?" I raised a nonexistent blue eyebrow. "I thought that only happened in movies."

"... How do you know about movies?" The same soldier asked.

“None of your business,” I said solely for the sake of being difficult. 

"..." The soldiers seemed a bit speechless.

We landed on a strange hovering contraption. It was rather odd; landing a plane on another bigger 'plane'. As I was admiring my surroundings, more soldiers came out to escort me inside. A few accidents happened with me and my fishermen's blanket, it slipped a few times since the humans insisted on handcuffing me.

I ended up in a brightly lite room with a metal table and two chairs, both were bolted to the floor. A man in a neat suit and a declining hairline smiled at me from his seat behind the metal table.

“Please, have a seat." He gestured to the last empty chair.

"I must say that your people have horrible hospitality." I said as I sat down, "No donuts? Coffee?"

"I'll see what I can do about the refreshments after a few minutes." The man smiled. "My name is Agent Coulson. I just need you to answer a few simple questions for me."

"Sure, what have you got?" I leaned back in my chair and gathered my blanket around me. Truth be told, I was a little bit scared. I mean, who wouldn't be.

"You are cooperative, I like that." The man seemed amused, "Well, let's start off with a name. What can I call you?"

"Jormungandr," I said instinctively.

"Jormungandr, that's a very interesting name. What is it's origin?" Agent Coulson asked.

"I don't know. From my parents?" I answered. "What does it matter?"

"Well, we humans have a legend. It says that there is a great serpent named Jormungandr in the oceans of earth, it is so large in size that it could circle the earth and bit its own tail." Coulson folded his hands on the table between us. "We found the serpent. It isn't quite as big in size as the legends told us, but it is big enough to cause severe damage to all coastal cities. The serpent had been shrinking rapidly ever since we first found it. We had a team dedicated to keeping an eye on its activity, normally the serpent sleeps on the seafloor. But today, its size suddenly decreased to that of a human and we traced it all the way to Baltimore. To the small bay where you were found."

"Wait, so you were watching me in my sleep? That's so creepy.” 

"So you do not deny being Jormungandr the serpent?" Coulson asked again, ignoring my question.

"I suppose, you could say that.” I pulled up my blanket again. It kept falling off my shoulders.

"Tell me about the others in your family." Coulson prompted. "What are they like?"

"Well, there's Father, Mother, Fenrir, Hel, and Sleipnir," I answered. "They're great. Sleipnir is really weird. But I don't see them anymore because Odin decided to throw me down here and I can't get off the planet, so I don't how they are right now. Why do you ask?"

"What about Thor? He is your uncle, right? Tell me about him." Coulson ignored my question again.

"Oh, him! Don't even get me started on him! He hit me in the face with Mjolnir! I was just saying hi, and he knocked me out for centuries! For centuries!" I got a bit excited, and my blanket slipped again. "You know, I don't even think he recognized me! I bet you he just took one look at me and said 'Giant Snake! Kill it! It'll look good on my Asgardian wall! Never mind if it's my nephew or not!'"

"Sounds like you don't have the best relationship with him,” Coulson commented. 

"We don't really have a relationship. He doesn't like us, except Father that is." I answered truthfully without bothering to ask why this time.

"Describe Thor to me. What is he like in your eyes?"

"Big, blonde, and stupid. He drinks a lot too. And he likes women. Or at least, women like him." That about sums it up, even if most of it is from Father's complaints. “He’s a giant oaf.”

"...I see." Coulson cleared his throat. "You seem to know quite a bit about the human society. Why is that?"

"...Pass?" Why oh why did I not inherit Father's Silvertongue?

"Alright, why did you suddenly decided to come on land?" Surprisingly, Coulson didn’t press the issue. "Do you have any purpose for being here?"

"...Why don't you spend a century down in the bottom of the ocean and let's see how you like it." I couldn't keep from rolling my eyes."I would have come on land a long time ago if I could. My guess is that Odin placed some kind of spell on me to prevent me from changing into my smaller form, but Thor accidentally broke the spell with Mjolnir when he hit me in the face.”

Coulson regarded me for a minute. He seemed to have made up his mind about something. 

"Tell me, Jormungandr. If you could, would you like to see Thor?" 

* * *

 

AN: Let me know your thoughts. And please excuse the grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta. 


	3. Chapter 3

"...What do you mean? Do you know where he is?" I leaned over the table. "Where is he? Did my Father come here too?"

"I do know where Thor is. And I can tell you where he is if you agree to some of my terms." Coulson gave me a tight smile. "You see, I work for an organization that protects the planet against threats. And we would like to offer you a deal. We would like to recruit you as a special consultant working with another agent as a team, possibly more in the future."

"...How do you know you can trust me?" I asked. "Don't secret government organizations have to be super vigilant all the time?"

"We are good at finding things. We have our reasons for approaching you in this way. You are not human, yet you have spent more time on this earth than anyone or anything else. You do not wish harm upon the earth and it's people because frankly, you would have done it already in the past four centuries. You can clearly communicate and understands human ideals... to some extent. And you appear stable in your condition, meaning you will not experience uncontrollable stages of destruction. All of the above makes you a good match for the position I am offering right now.” Coulson said confidently. 

“And what's in it for me?" I asked.

“You would like to live a relatively normal lifestyle don’t you?.” Coulson looked amused. "We can offer that, and much more."

"How would you know what I want? I'm a sea serpent." I muttered under my breath.

"A sea serpent who understands the concept of donuts and coffee?" Coulson raised an eyebrow too. "Think of it this way, recruiting you is also a way for us to keep an eye on you. The good thing is we can both get what we want from each other."

"I see." I was racking my brains trying to find a trick in Coulson's words. It can't be this easy. "So you're offering me a job..."

“Yes."

“And if I accept then you will tell me where I can find Uncle Thor and my Father?” I asked.

“Thor, yes. But you will have to ask him about your father Loki.”

"What exactly do I do? You're not going to be running experiments on me will you?"

"No, we will not be experimenting on you. We'll call on you to protect the planet when we absolutely need to, but other than that you don't have to do anything." Coulson smiled again.

"Okay... am I getting paid?" I asked again.

"We can negotiate the details later. But know that all of your basic needs will be taken care of should you accept the offer."

Should I accept? There doesn't seem to be any trick in this. It makes sense that they want to keep an eye on me and recruit me as one of their own is certainly a way to do it. It would keep me off the streets and away from people, or at least properly disguised. There really isn't a reason why I shouldn't accept. I definitely don't want to be robing hot dog stands for the rest of my very long life.

"Alright. I accept." I took in a deep breath and leaned back against my chair. "You said you would take care of my basic needs, right? Well, I'm hungry."

Coulson’s organization has a nice cafeteria. The food was good, more than good. It was divine. Of cause, the fact that I haven't had anything to eat for a long while may have something to do with it too. Agent Coulson had someone fix me up with makeup and a haircut before we could leave the helicarrier. I was amazed at how absolutely human I looked. They even managed to cover up some of the lines on my face to make them look more like faint scars. But the whole thing took a long time and I felt itchy. 

"Do you always eat this much?" Coulson asked as we walked out.

"No, there's not much to eat in the ocean you know. I usually just swallow a few whale sharks or giant jellyfish at once and then sleep for the next few centuries so I don't get too hungry." I answered as I finished the desert I brought with me.

"... Whale sharks." Coulson glanced at me sideways. "I do believe that is significantly more than what you have been eating today."

"Oh yeah, you're right. Oh well."

"Ready for your debriefing?” Coulson said patiently. "Then we will take care of your living arrangements. I was also under the impression that you wanted to see Thor."

“Right. Uncle Thor. What exactly did you say he was doing on earth again?” I glanced at him.

“I didn’t say.”

“Well, then tell me now,” I demanded.

“I think I’ll just let him explain.”

“Fine. Be like that.” I rolled my eyes. “Than hurry up.”

"I think you'll like your partner," Coulson said out of the blue as we walked.

"Who did you guys convince to be partners with a sea monster?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, we haven't convinced him yet. But we will. We're good at that." Coulson answered. I wonder if he was being sassy. It felt like he was being sassy.

Coulson took me to a debriefing room with a projector and a stern looking man dressed in a long black leather coat, black shirt, black pants, and black combat boots, completed with a black eye patch.

"Is he a goth?" I stage-whispered to Coulson, causing him to choke on a barely suppressed laugh.

"Very funny." The man said with a straight face. "I understand your name is Jormungandr. Is there another name you would like to go by?"

"Uh... I guess you can call me Lokison. It's a bit easier to pronounce then Jormungandr." I answered while I scratched the back of my neck. Am I getting dry skin? Or is it the damned make up? I feel itchy everywhere, even the places that have no makeup on.

"Very well, Mr. Lokison. I am Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D., stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Our job is to keep the planet safe and eliminate threats before they happen." The man, now known as Nick Fury said while Coulson turned on the projector.

"You will only be working when we need you. Here's a debit card for you to use. We will deposit your pay bi-weekly. Ten thousand per pay period.” Fury pushed a shiny black plastic card towards me. “You can check your balance on your phone, but you can only withdraw cash from a SHIELD base.”

“Wow, I feel rich,” I said with awe. Completely forgetting about the handful of gems, pearls, and diamonds I had brought with me from the bottom of the sea. They were quite difficult to hide when I came on shore. 

Fury and Coulson continued to tell me about all the things that I needed and didn't need to know. At the end of the talk, I had a new cell phone, a tracker, and a set of house keys. They offered to take me to my new house on the edge of New York which wasn't too far from the debriefing room.

"But when are you going to take me to Thor?" I asked. There were many questions I wanted to ask him. Why did Odin throw me down to Midgard? Why didn't anyone visit? And most importantly, where's Father?

"I can take him there now. I'm heading back to New Mexico anyway." Coulson said to Fury. "Thor is still with the scientists that picked him up."

"Fine, just make sure they don't kill each other. Or anything else for that matter." Fury nodded his head and dismissed Coulson and me.

"He's not the most friendly type is he?" I asked Coulson as we walked out of the building.

Coulson looked at me with an amused expression and said that Fury liked to keep things closer the heart.

We took a twin jet to New Mexico. My heart was pounding while I waited. I was going to see Uncle Thor. Thor would know where Father is. I could see Father again. Sometime during the flight, my human make up started to smear and Coulson told me to just take it off in the jet’s tiny bathroom. It wasn’t worth the effort anymore. I itched so much that I had scratched most of it off. Even the clothing that I so dearly wanted became an annoyance. I couldn’t stand how it rubbed at my skin. In the end, I settled with only wearing SHIELD’s standard issue black pants. I even kicked off the boots that came with it.

Thor was fighting when Coulson and I finally arrived. 

Smoke was rising out of the small town. A metallic robot was destroying everything in its path. Uncle Thor was together with his childhood friends. The Lady Sif, and the Warrior Three. I leaped down from the jet and landed directly in front of the Asgardians. 

“Uncle Thor!” I exclaimed.

“Frost Giant!” Sif sneered. “Did Loki send you?!”

“Uncle Thor! Where is my Father?!” I grabbed Thor’s shoulders in haste, ignoring the array of weapons pointed at me.

Before anyone could say a thing the robot came at everyone with a hot blast of energy. It saw me and faltered a bit as if suddenly it wasn’t sure what to do. But quickly recovered and continued to provoke us. I was more than feed up with the way things were going as it is. Without thinking I summoned my inner magic that all Jotunns possess and froze the robot in its path with a frustrated yell. Father and Mother always did say I had the best control over the ice any Jotunn can hope for. Even the King Laufey won’t be my match. Thor took the opportunity and hit the robot in the chest with Mjolnir. Effectively shattering it into frozen metal fragments. 

“Jotunn, I do not know what you speak of.” Thor said warily as I turned to face him again, “I was foolish in my ways, and I shall pay for my sins. But the people of Midgard have done nothing wrong. Leave them be.”

“What are you talking about?” I looked at Thor as if he has grown a second head. The Uncle Thor I know will never talk to a Jotunn like me so civilly. He used to pretend we didn’t exist when he visited my Father. “Uncle Thor. It’s me! Jormungandr. Son of Loki.” 

“WHAT?!” The other Asgardians exclaimed in shock. 

“What do you mean son of Loki?!”

“Loki never had an heir!”

“What treacherous lies you tell!” 

Thor simply stared at me with slack jaws. 

“Loki fathered a son?! With a Frost Giant?!” Thor snapped out of his stupor, but it was not the reaction I was expecting.

“Don’t you remember me?!” Unnerving was an understatement for how I felt. “You used to visit our home in the country when I was still a hatchling! You know us!”

“I did no such thing!” Thor exclaimed in bewilderment. “Did my brother send you to trick us again?!”

The Asgardians were still staggering in their disbelief. They were demanding answers, but the only thing I could think about is the fact that Thor, clearly, doesn’t remember me. 

How? How could that be? If Uncle Thor doesn’t remember me. Does Father?


End file.
